This Love
by Earl Yumi Regnard
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATE! Scream—Scouting Breakmass Project. Sebuah grup idol pria yang mampu memikat siapapun yang mendengar nyanyian dan melihat kharisma tiada taranya. Meski seberapa sempurna pun, mereka tetaplah manusia yang selalu diliputi oleh perasaan cinta, persahabatan dan kebencian. Warning:: AU, YAOI, OOC. Pairing:: Rivaille x Eren. HAREM!EREN.
1. Love 1 :: Ah, Its You

**Disclaimer :: Shingeki No Kyojin ****Hajime Isayama****. This Love**** Shinhwa. This Love English Lyrics **** PopGasa. Story based on Fan Video created by Naver 523_4 youtube :: watch?v=BTscV6yGr0Q&feature=youtube_gdata_player (Unofficial Video site) I do not own the characters nor copyright of the disclaimers, except for this story.**

**Genre::** **Shonen-ai/Yaoi****, Romance, Humor,** **AU, "POSITIVE OOC".**

**Rate::****T**

**Pairing:: RiRen (Rivaille x Eren), Slight Jean x Eren, Slight Eren x Armin, Positive Harem!Eren.**

**Warning:: OOC! Typoo bertebaran! But Enjoy~ Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The red light****—****In this stopped time,**

**Only your scent remains,**

**like a dream I'm not waking from,**

**I'm falling more and more into you.**

—

**We live for this love! (nanana nana nanana)**

**We live for this love! (nanana nana nanana)**

**We live for this love!**

**.**

* * *

"Yak, cukup sampai disitu!" suara parau sang sutradara menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru sudut ruangan studio.

Bagai ucapan hal mutlak dari seorang raja, secara serentak, kemerlap lampu-lampu efek dari berbagai kamera yang menyorot sang bintang dipadamkan. Segerombolan manusia yang berjabatkan asisten manager sang bintang bergegas untuk memberikan layanan paling eksklusif agar sang tokoh utama dalam syuting ini merasa nyaman setelah kerja kerasnya di atas panggung—baik itu berupa minuman, makanan maupun penyeka peluh keringat yang bercucuran di atas pigmen kulit manusia yang terjual mahal di dunia entertain itu.

* * *

**.**

**Earl Yumi **

**mempersembahkan**

**cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu**

**.**

**.**

**~This Love~**

**Chapter 1**

"_**Ah**__**—**__**Its You"**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Terima kasih, Petra," ucap manusia bersurai pirang terang—yang merupakan salah satu sang bintang.

"Anda bisa memanggil saya kalau ingin handuk yang baru, Erwin-san," wanita berperawakan mungil itu tersenyum manis—yah, sebenarnya itu hanya senyuman bisnis antar sesama rekan saja.

"Oi—Sasha. Ini minuman apa?" bintang lainnya yang bersurai coklat keabu-abuan mengeryit jijik setelah sesaat meneguk botol minuman tak bermerk di tangannya.

"Ah! Eeeh—anu….itu—aku baru membelinya di paman-paman depan gerbang!" sahut seorang gadis berkuncir kuda dengan panik—sungguh tak punya bakat untuk berbohong.

Sang bintang menautkan kedua alisnya dengan curiga,"Sasha—jangan bilang kalau minuman ini dari salah satu fansku yang menyogokmu dengan roti kentang yang kau makan itu," ucapnya sakartis seraya menatap sang objek pembicaraan di tangan sang gadis.

"Ahahahaha—ya ampun, Jean! Mana mungkin aku—"

Sang bintang melotot semakin tajam.

Sasha menunduk dengan takut,"I-Iya, habisnya _onee-san_ yang tadi mengiming-imingiku dengan cake kentang olahan yang sedang populer dan langka di kalangan para perempuan," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang belepotan sisa kentang dengan imut.

Jean menepuk jidat,"Ya ampun! Kau ini bagaimana—kalau minuman ini berisi bius, jampi-jampi tak jelas, racun dan hal-hal berbahaya lainnya bagaimana, ha!? Kalau aku nanti mati atau diculik bagaimana!? Kalau kau ingin yang seperti itu aku kan bisa membelikanmu nantinya!" ia membanting botol minuman itu dengan ganas.

"Eh!? Benarkah? Kau akan membelikanku!? SEBANYAK YANG KUMAU!?" Sasha yang tadinya cemberut karena disalahkan langsung menggenggam kedua lengan Jean dengan penuh napsu kentang.

Sekali lagi, Jean menepuk jidatnya yang mulus—salah bicara rupanya.

"Oi—kau lupa tentang kesalahan besar yang kau lakukan tadi? Jangan menerima hal-hal aneh dari para fans lagi tanpa ijinku!"

"Apapun demi kentang! Aku tidak akan menerimanya lagi kalau kau memberiku cake kentang!"

—**what the hell.** Minta maaf kek, neng.

Jean yang tak mau ambil pusing karena perdebatan yang tak jelas ini hanya menghela napas panjang,"Oke. Kesepakatan kita berdua, ya. Ingat, jangan menerima apapun dari fans tanpa seijinku. Titik."

Sasha hanya manggut-manggut dengan antusias seraya menampilkan jempol kanannya sebagai tanda setuju—ini sebenarnya yang artis mana yang asisten mana, sih.

"Wah—seperti biasa, Jean dan Sasha ribut terus, ya. Kayak pasangan suami-istri saja," sang artis lainnya yang bertubuh atletis bak olahragawan terlatih tertawa renyah melihat kehebohan yang ditimbulkan partnernya, Jean Kirstein.

"Yah, biasalah, Reiner," Bertholdt Fubar, sosok bintang yang paling tinggi diantara lainnya ikut tertawa renyah di samping partner setianya, Reiner Braun,"Ngomong-ngomong, Annie—Kenapa kau tak ikut mendatangi kami ke sana? Malah kami yang harus mendatangimu," ia berucap seraya meneguk air mineral dari botol yang ia pegang.

Annie Leonhart, sang asisten dari kedua _soulmate partner_ Reiner-Bertholdt hanya mendengus, menyampirkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang kuping,"Bukankah kalian berdua punya kaki yang bisa dipakai untuk berjalan kesini? Jangan manja."

"Oh—Ayolah, Annie. Kau tahu kalau kami sudah sangat lelah karena pengambilan video single terbaru kami yang berulang-ulang," Reiner menimpali.

"Hmph, itu kesalahan kalian sendiri yang terlalu santai. Kalau kalian melakukannya dengan sempurna tanpa ceroboh, sekali saja pasti langsung selesai kan," Annie melengos dengan santai—memalingkan wajah _russian_ kentalnya dengan angkuh.

"Sudah, sudah. Annie ada benarnya juga kok, Rein. Dan Annie, abaikan saja soal status kita sebagai rekan kerja, kita bertiga sahabat sejati seperti biasa, kan." Bertholdt menengahi dengan senyuman bijaknya—yang akhirnya mampu membungkam keduanya.

Ah—ya, alasan mereka bisa bertiga bersama adalah karena sebuah ikatan.

Ikatan yang lebih penting dari cinta—

—sebuah ikatan perjanjian yang lebih kuat.

Lebih—

—persahabatan.

Bagai api yang akan semakin membara jika angin terus menyapunya, karena itulah air lahir ke dunia ini.

Annie, sosok gadis sebagai api, Reiner sang penjaga mereka, angin dan malaikat kecil mereka, sang air, Bertholdt —sahabat masa kecil yang dipertemukan secara tak sengaja oleh anugerah kecil sang Maha Kuasa.

—ah, sungguh ikatan berharga yang paling indah di dunia.

Lalu,

Erwin Smith, Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar—dan sosok terakhir yang sedari tadi hanya diam di kursi santainya seraya meneguk secangkir kopi kesukaannya, Rivaille.

—Adalah kumpulan penyanyi grup top ternama di _chart_ musik setiap minggunya, yang diketahui sebagai—

—Scouting Breakmass Project.

atau sering disebut para penggemarnya sebagai **'SCREAM'**

Sebuah grup penyanyi laki-laki yang dengan langsung melejit ke puncak pasaran musik hanya dengan satu single debut mereka. Tak hanya karena perawakan mereka yang mampu memikat para wanita segala usia, namun juga suara dan kharisma yang tak terkalahkan—bahkan tak jarang juga dari mereka yang memiliki penggemar lelaki—ah, tenang, hanya sebatas penggemar kok, tak lebih.

Lalu, sang _leader_ dari kelompok tampan—Erwin Smith, menepuk pundak sosok yang paling dekat dengannya,"Levi, setelah ini kau akan kemana? Ingin ikut minum bersamaku?"

Rivaille, atau sosok penyendiri yang lebih sering dipanggil Levi hanya mendengus,"Aku mau pulang saja. Kopi jauh lebih nikmat daripada minuman busuk itu, lagipula—aku tak mau mengotori pandanganku yang harus melihat orang yang muntah-muntah tak jelas. Membuatku jijik saja," terangnya sakartis.

Erwin tersenyum lembut seperti biasa,"Ah—kalau begitu—"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" dua kepala berwarna kontras berpaling ke arah sumber suara.

"Levi! Aku sudah mencarimu daritadi! Kesini!" sosok itu tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan kurus Rivaille—memaksanya untuk melepaskan cangkir kesayangannya.

"Hanji. Bisakah kau membawaku dengan cara yang normal saja?" ia memrotes dengan galak—namun sosok yang dituju hanya meringis dengan jahil. Lalu melambaikan tangan pada Erwin—ucapan selamat tinggal.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu!"

"Kalau itu berhubungan dengan asistenku, aku tak mau,"

—benar juga, daritadi sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dari sang asisten Rivaille.

"Oh—Ayolah, Rivaille. Sebagai manager scream, aku tak mau meninggalkan salah satu aset berhargaku tanpa pendamping yang terpercaya! Aku sudah membawa beberapa asisten ahli yang kupesan khusus untukmu! Mereka telaten dan sudah berpengalaman semua lho!"

—Ah, Hanji. Kau malah terdengar seperti menawarkan hal-hal yang tabu.

"Tch, paling nanti sama saja. Tak akan ada orang yang bisa cocok dengan kehidupanku—"

Kedua manik keabuan terang Rivaille tertahan pada satu titik di sudut lorong utama.

Itu—Armin Arlert, seorang artis ternama yang menjadi tokoh perempuan dalam single terbaru scream. Armin adalah nama aslinya, di dunia entertain wujud dan sosoknya dikenal sebagai Christa—seorang gadis belia yang digemari karena kecantikan dan keanggunannya yang tiada tara.

Yah, pada kenyataannya—Armin adalah seorang manusia yang tumbuh besar sebagai sosok lelaki yang teramat cantik. Semua penggemarnya tahu akan kenyataan itu, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suatu cemoohan atau sejenisnya. Mereka memuja sang dewi Christa dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang penggemar setia.

Ya, Armin adalah Armin.

Christa adalah Christa.

Mereka berbeda.

—hanya berada dalam tubuh yang sama. Begitulah anggapan mereka.

Armin tampaknya sedang asyik berbincang pada managernya, Mikasa Ackerman.

Seorang wanita berdarah campuran asia yang berwajah datar.

Sosoknya benar-benar tak kalah cantik dengan Armin—maksudnya, Christa yang berdampingan dengannya. Berulang kali Mikasa mendapat tawaran kerja sebagai sosok pelakon di balik layar televisi dan dunia entertain, dari berbagai kalangan agensi ternama maupun tidak. Akan tetapi, Mikasa selalu menolak tawaran manis itu dengan tenang dan selalu berkata bahwa ia hanya nyaman bersanding sebagai seorang manager sahabat kecilnya, Armin.

Ah—sungguh wanita idaman. Bahkan, Jean pun diam-diam menaruh hati pada sang manager itu—meskipun Jean tak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk menampakkan perasaannya.

—akan tetapi, bukan dialah yang memaku pandangan sang Rivaille.

Bukan Armin arlert.

—bukan juga sosok sang Christa.

Tetapi sosok asing yang sedang tertawa renyah bersama mereka.

=================—Ө—=================

"Jadi bagaimana, Levi? Mereka semua sesuai dengan seleramu kan?" Hanji Zoe—sang manager maha penguasa dengan penuh rasa 'paksa' tersenyum manis seraya melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada.

Rivaille yang pikirannya daritadi terbang ke dimensi lain memandang jejeran calon asistennya dengan malas,"Tidak. Buang mereka semua," sahutnya tanpa dosa.

Satu saja.

Satu saja kalimat dari seorang superstar scream—Rivaille, mampu membuat suasana ruangan ganti yang tadinya cerah dengan teramat berlebihan oleh sang manager langsung meredup dengan khidmatnya.

"Rivaille—" Hanji mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kecut,"Kau tahu—sebagai seorang artis yang sedang naik daun, kau perlu seorang penjaga yang benar-benar terlatih agar disaat sedang genting, ia bisa bersamamu."

"Aku tak butuh asisten, Hanji. Aku tidak suka kehidupan privasiku terganggu,"

—Bukan, bukannya Rivaille tak mau seorang asisten.

Pada dasarnya, dalam waktu 1 bulan saja, Rivaille sudah harus direpotkan dengan bergonta-ganti asisten sebanyak 6-9 orang. Tak ada yang tahan maupun sanggup melayani sosok sang superstar yang satu ini.

Alasannya simpel saja, Rivaille adalah pecinta kebersihan yang tiada bandingnya di dunia.

Bahkan Rivaille pun tak sudi membiarkan sebutir atom debu mampir pada ujung kukunya.

Namun anehnya, tak ada satupun penggemarnya yang tahu tentang salah satu nominasi keajaiban dunia ini.

Semua mantan asisten yang kabur akan kedisiplinan Rivaille tentang kebersihan dan sebagainya pasti akan beralasan dengan hal yang sama,

'**Aku tidak mau jadi budak pembantu'**

'**Bersama Rivaille sama saja dengan bersama penjaga gerbang neraka'**

'**Mau dibayar semahal apapun. Lebih baik aku menjadi seorang pembantu yang sebenarnya daripada menjadi asisten Rivaille'**

—dan sebagainya.

_Well, _seperti yang telah disebutkan Rivaille, ia paling tidak suka privasinya terganggu oleh kehadiran sosok asing disekitar benda-benda pribadi kesayangannya yang bebas dari musuh laknat utamanya, debu.

"Kalau nanti tiba-tiba kau jatuh sakit bagaimana? Lalu saat kau pulang larut malam, terlalu lelah sampai kau tak kuasa membuat secangkir kopi kesukaanmu bagaimana?" Hanji berceloteh dengan dramatis, meliuk-liukkan kedua lengannya ke atas bak pemain opera _**professional**_.

Namun sosok sang raven bergeming—belum berhasil rupanya.

"—lalu disaat kau sedang sibuk-sibuknya, sampai-sampai tak ada waktu untuk membersihkan apartemenmu bagaimana?"

Alis Rivaille terangkat sepersekian mili.

"—toiletmu yang super clean itu jadi berlumut, penuh oleh jutaan partikel debu, dan sabun-sabun beraroma buah-buahan kesukaanmu jadi berubah menjadi cairan kuning yang menjijikan! Tak ada yang mengurusnya!"

Dan kini Rivaille tersentak dari tempat duduknya, menatap sang manager dengan nanar. Sedangkan para calon asisten yang tadinya berdiri manis di tengan ruangan langsung mengeryit, bahkan ada beberapa yang meminta ijin untuk permisi ke toilet sekitar karena merasa jijik dengan ucapan seorang Hanji Zoe.

—Oh, Hanji.

"—dan juga, kasurmu yang seharusnya kau tiduri karena kelelahan ternyata juga ikut berlumut karena tak pernah sempat kau bersihkan akibat kesibukanmu, lalu—"

"Aku mengerti," Rivaille memotong nasehat Hanji dengan sadis,"Aku mau memilih asistenku sendiri sesuai keputusanku,"

"AH!" Hanji menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan gembira—mengira bahwa bujukannya berhasil juga,"Jadi—siapa yang kau pilih?"

=================—Ө—=================

"Armin, kerjamu bagus hari ini," Mikasa menyodorkan sekaleng minuman pengganti cairan tubuh pada sang kaum adam di hadapannya.

"Ah—sebenarnya aku rada gugup tadi," ia meneguk minuman itu dengan anggun seperti biasa.

"Bukankah kau memang selalu gugup, Armin? Oh ya, tidakkah menurutmu _dress_ yang kau pakai itu terlalu tipis, **Christa**?" sosok lain yang merupakan seseorang yang teramat berharga bagi seorang Armin menatapnya dengan jahil.

"Astaga, panggilah aku Armin seperti biasa kalau aku sudah selesai bekerja. Jangan menggodaku terus," Armin mencubit lengan si _brunette_ dengan pelan.

"Oh—Ayolah, Armin. Kau tahu kalau kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan penampilan Christa-mu," sosok itu tertawa renyah,"Ah—aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ide gilaku bisa membawamu menjadi seseorang yang sukses begini,"

Ya—kaulah yang membawa Armin menjadi bintang ternama seperti sekarang. Menjadi seorang Christa.

Hanya dari ide gila sekumpulan remaja menjadi sebuah fakta yang sama sekali tak terindahkan.

Armin tersenyum geli, lalu menatap sang manager tercinta yang ikut tersenyum tipis,"Mikasa—setelah ini ayo kita makan ke restoran favorit kita bertiga. Aku akan menraktir kalian semua,"

"UWOOO! Armin! Inilah yang kutunggu darimu!" sang _brunette_memekik dengan lantang seraya memeluk Armin dengan erat.

"A-Aduh, aku tak bisa bernapas, Ere—duhhh!" sang pemuda bertubuh mungil sibuk mengaduh seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari lengan sang anak adam lainnya.

"Oke, setelah mengantarmu keruang ganti, aku akan menunggu kalian di tempat parkir mobil lantai dasar, Armin," Mikasa menaikkan syal merah favoritnya kedagunya yang lancip dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku segera mengganti bajuku ini," Armin menurunkan pandangannya pada gamis **nyaris** transparan yang membalut tubuh kurusnya dengan kikuk.

Ah—baju ini teramat sangat _sexy_ untuknya.

=================—Ө—=================

"Jadi—siapa yang kau pilih?" suara cempreng khas Hanji kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan ganti.

"Dia," Rivaille menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan sembarang.

"Eh? A-Aku? Ada apa?" sosok sang Christa yang baru saja membuka pintu mematung dengan bingung.

"Bukan kau, orang yang di belakangmu,"

Semua pasangan mata yang berbeda mengikuti arah telunjuk sang Rivaille dengan seksama ke belakang sang gadis cantik Christa lalu menautkan alis mereka dengan bingung.

Dia?

Yang benar saja?

Tidak—yang lebih penting lagi—

Siapa dia?

"Rivaille—kau yakin?" Hanji mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang seraya memperhatikan sosok asing di ruangan itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Kau meragukan pilihanku, Hanji?"

"Tidak—maksudku, kau tidak bermaksud untuk memilih secara asal lagi kan? Aku sudah menyediakan para asisten yang lebih berpengalaman dan ahli—"

"Harus dia. Aku tidak mau asisten lain selain dia. Kalau tidak, tak akan ada asisten baru untukku. **Selamanya**," ia menekankan kata akhirnya dengan tak kalah sadisnya dengan wajahnya sendiri.

—Aduh, Rivaille, berhentilah bertindak layaknya anak SD yang selalu merengek untuk dibelikan ini-itu.

.

.

.

—ah, lupakan. Anggap saja ucapan barusan sebagai angin lalu, Rivaille.

"TUNGGU—TUNGGU!" sang objek yang menjadi pokok permasalahan menengahi dengan horrornya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan asisten? Aku tidak mau menjadi asisten macam dia!" ia menunjuk sang maha egois dengan tanpa dosa—sungguh berani,

"Tunggu dulu, Eren. Jangan menunjuk orang dengan kasar begitu," Christa yang sedaritadi ikut bingung dengan keadaan yang heboh ini memeluk lengan sang pemuda—mencoba menahan amarah sahabatnya.

"Rivaille—kau kenal dia?" Hanji memincingkan sebelah matanya dengan heran.

"Tidak," Rivaille menjawab singkat.

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Kubilang buang mereka yang ada di sini. Biarkan aku memilih asistenku sendiri. Dan aku hanya mau orang itu yang menjadi asistenku. Kalau tidak, selesai," ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berlalu pergi ke arah di mana Armin dan Eren berada—mendengus pelan, lalu berangsur menghilang dari balik pintu.

—meninggalkan semua mahluk serupa tapi tak sama yang terbengong-bengong di ruangan itu.

=================—Ө—=================

'GYAAAAA! YANG BENAR SAJA! Kenapa orang yang punya tinggi dan tampang pas-pasan seperti dia tiba-tiba memintaku jadi asistennya!? Menjijikan!"

Eren Jaeger—pemuda yang sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan dunia entertain, menggeliatkan tubuh seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri—_**lebay.**_

"Kenapa kau tidak mau, Eren? Menjadi asisten seorang artis tidaklah buruk, upahnya pun lumayan mengingat artis itu sendirilah yang menggajimu," Christa—tidak, Armin yang sudah lepas dari sosok sang bintang Christa menyeruput _milkshake_ rasa coklat favoritnya.

"Astaga, Armin! Yang benar saja! Kau tahu kalau aku dari dulu sangat benci dengan penyanyi grup macam _boyband_ seperti mereka! Bahkan sampai hari ini pun aku terus-terusan merajuk karena kau dipilih sebagai model dalam video klip mereka, kan?" kedua manik zamrud sang Eren melotot pada Armin dengan nanar.

Namun sang objek yang dipermasalahkan hanya mengerjapkan mata dengan polos,"Yah—tapi pekerjaan yang satu ini penting untukku, mengingat aku punya hutang budi yang besar pada pak Keith, sutradara video klip ini,"

"Grrr—bahkan si cebol itu berani sekali memegang-megang pinggangmu berulang-ulang. Pasti dia sengaja. Modus! Dia mahluk modus! Apalagi orang yang bertampang playboy itu—yang model rambutnya macam tak jelas warna abu-abu dan coklat itu! Dia pasti homo!" Eren menggerutu kesal, melampiaskan amarahnya pada pancake _strawberry _yang tak berdosa.

"A—Anu, Eren tunggu dulu—"

"Itu lho, yang namanya siapa? Ja—James? Jazim? Jojo? Jo….Jo? AH! JEAN!"

"Lho, Mikasa?" suara asing tiba-tiba menyelimuti sosok 3 pemuda pemudi itu.

Sang _brunette_ menoleh ke belakang secara perlahan, serasa mendapat firasat buruk.

—**what the fu****—**

"Oh— Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eren sang pemuda yang tingkahnya 'sedikit' berlebihan tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya, menunjuk sang mahluk baru di belakangnya dengan histeris.

"KAU JEAN KIRSTE—" dan sepasang tangan kekar melapisi mulut Eren.

"IDIOT—Jangan menyebut namaku di tempat umum begini!" sang bintang yang grupnya sedang naik daun berbisik dengan kasar di telinga sang _brunette—_merutukinya dengan berbagai macam kosa kata,"Kau ingin membunuhku!?" dua pasang iris yang bertempelan melirik ke segala penjuru sekitar yang mulai berbisik-bisik dan menatapi mereka.

—gawat, kalau penyamaran Jean terbongkar di restoran umum begini, bisa-bisa dia bakal pulang tanpa keadaan yang utuh.

Jean langsung menyeret Eren ke kursi di sebelahnya—masih dengan kedua tangannya yang membekap sang _brunette _dan dengan sengaja menurunkan topinya dengan maksud menyembunyikan wajah tampannya barang sedikit saja.

"Mmmfhhh!?" Eren yang sedaritadi kekurangan oksigen yang layak sebagai asupan relung paru-parunya, menepuki wajah 'mahal' sang artis dengan ganasnya—meminta untuk dilepaskan dengan segera.

"Jean—lepaskan Eren," Mikasa mendelik tajam pada kepala _monochrome_ di hadapannya.

"Ah—maaf," Jean melepaskan genggamannya tanpa dosa dan duduk di samping Eren yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Tch, dasar artis sialan," Eren merutuk.

"Apa kau bilang?" Jean mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eren, hentikan," gadis bersurai hitam menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Mikasa! Kau tahu kan orang ini anggota Scream yang selalu keganjena—hmmph!" lagi –lagi Eren terbekap dengan sengaja oleh sang artis penyamaran yang mulai menjadi bahan bicaraan orang di sekitarnya.

—**mampus.**

"Eren—" si gadis raven mulai terlihat panik tatkala melihat keadaan Eren yang semakin tersengal—kehabisan napas.

"Oh—Sasha-san, kenapa daritadi diam saja?" Armin yang mengabaikan keributan orang-orang dalam kelompoknya menatap pada gadis yang berdiri di belakang Jean—yang sedang sibuk dengan asupan kentang mania-nya.

"Huh? Aku—**grauk grauk** hanya sedang—**slurp slurp **dan —**kraus kraus**,"

Armin _sweatdrop_**.**

—Sasha ngelawak, ya

..

..

.

—yah, hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu jawaban dari perkataannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini kebetulan yang langka sekali ya, bisa bertemu begini seusai kerja," Jean Kirstein yang tadinya sibuk bergulat dengan pemuda biasa—Eren Jaeger, melahap makan malamnya dengan tampan—meskipun penampilannya seperti seorang _stalker _professional tingkat dunia dengan wajahnya yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutup dengan kacamata, topi dan syal amburadulnya.

"Iya juga, sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa makan malam bersama anda," Mikasa mengangkat sudut bibirnya sepersekian detik lamanya—hampir tak kasat mata. _Yeah_, karena Jean sama sekali tak berkedip begitu melihat gadis pujaannya itu, maka tertangkaplah momen terindah yang hanya bisa didapatkan oleh orang-orang penuh obsesi sepertinya—senyuman terpaksa seorang Mikasa.

—wah, Jean bahagia.

"Padahal tadi Jean mengamuk dan ingin langsung pulang, tapi setelah melihat kalian entah kenapa dia—**OHOK**!" Sasha, sang gadis belia yang _innocent_ dan ceria terbatuk begitu merasakan ujung sepatu ketsnya yang tertindih sol sepatu Jean—dengan sengaja pastinya.

"Lho—Sasha?" Armin membelalakan mata _sapphire_-nya dengan kaget.

"Maaf, itu kebiasaan buruknya. Makanya, jangan makan sambil bicara lantang begitu, Sasha," Jean tersenyum manis—saking manisnya, Sasha Braus merasakan bahwa bulu kuduknya berdiri secara berjamaah.

"Oh—" kedua kepala raven dan _british _hanya ber-oh ria.

—sama sekali tak menyadari siasat licik nan kejam dari seorang Jean Kirstein.

.

.

..

—ah, tidak. Ada satu orang yang daritadi sadar akan maksud dan tujuan Jean.

Ya.

— hanya satu.

"Hah, alasan apalah itu. Aku tahu maksud dan rencana licikmu, Janed!" sang pemuda _brunette _menunjuk sang kepala _monochrome _dengan sarkatis.

Janed?

.

.

JANED ITU SIAPA?

Yah, sebenarnya ini kesepakatan antar kedua sejoli anjing dan kucing itu saat mereka setelah berdebat selama setengah jam lamanya.

Eren dilarang memanggil nama Jean di tempat umum.

Padahal Sasha saja boleh kok, _well—_namanya juga perbedaan pita suara. Tahulah Eren suaranya secempreng apa kalau sedang cerewet. Mana hobinya teriak-teriak lagi.

—huft.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, Eren?" Jean yang pura-pura tak tahu memincingkan sebelah matanya.

"Orang-orang macam sepertimu pasti mendekati Armin hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat saja kan!?"

Astaga.

—Ternyata Eren sama saja lemotnya.

"Ap—"

"Asal kau tahu saja, Armin bukan orang yang bisa kau sentuh dengan tangan kotormu itu!"

"Oi—"

"Ternyata anggota boyband itu sama saja dimana-mana! Playboy dan seenaknya sendiri! Menjijikan!"

"WOI! DENGARKAN DULU, KAMPRET," Janed—eh, Jean akhirnya panas juga setelah mendengar ocehan Eren yang kelewat sensi layaknya gadis perawan yang kena menstruasi.

"Heh, Jangan menyebutku kampret dong! Aku punya nama tahu!"

"Makanya dengarkan dulu kalau aku sedang bicara!"

"Nggak sudi!"

—urat kesabaran Jean putus dengan rapinya.

Maka—terjadilah perang dunia keempat di restoran keluarga pinggir jalan kota tersebut.

—kenapa bukan perang dunia ketiga, karena sudah _mainstream_.

_well_, Lupakan.

=================—Ө—=================

Rivaille, member SCREAM yang paling terkenal diantara keempat anggota lainnya baru saja menapakkan kakinya di lantai apartemen kesayangannya.

_Well_, bukannya member lainnya tidak terkenal, hanya saja, Rvaille sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Penggemar Rivaille tidak hanya dari kalangan muda maupun tua, lelaki atau perempuan, tetapi juga para **balita** dan anak -anak.

—dan entah itu suatu kebanggan atau bukan.

Tapi yang pasti, Rivaille memiliki aura yang mampu menarik pasang mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

—padahal sang objek tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal seperti itu, yang ia pedulikan hanya satu.

Kebersihan.

Baik jasmani maupun rohani.

—tak lupa juga dengan parfum semerbaknya yang sangat memikat hati. Bahkan jika kau berada pada jarak sekitar 15-30 meter darinya, kau sudah dapat menangkap aroma khas sang maha Rivaille.

—ah, kalau Mikasa adalah wanita idaman, maka Rivaille lah yang cocok untuk menjadi gelar lelaki idaman.

Tak buruk.

Rivaille menyeduh kopi hangat pada cangkir coklat yang ia letakkan pada ujung bar dapur minimalisnya.

Masih seperti biasa—dengan ekspresinya yang teramat pelit.

"Hm?" Rivaille menangkap wujud _smartphone slim_-nya di atas sofa yang bergetar dengan ekor matanya.

"Hanji, huh," ia mengamati layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama sosok yang paling ia hindari selama ini.

—namun untuk sekarang, tidak. Justru ia membutuhkan Hanji.

"_Levi—kau benar-benar yakin soal keputusanmu tadi? Kau tahu, Eren Jaeger bukan orang pihak dari agensi kita dan perusahaan manapun, kita tak bisa seenaknya memperkerjakan seseorang yang bukan hak milik kita—"_

"Kalau begitu buat saja dia menjadi hak milik kita,"

"_Hah? Oi—tapi dia jelas-jelas tak mau—"_

"Paksa. Atau aku tak akan mau menerima asisten manapun,"

"_Kenapa kau ngotot sekali sih dengannya? Memang ada ap—"_

Mulai deh, aksi kepo dari sang Hanji Zoe.

Rivaille yang tak mau pusing menjelaskan, maka ia menggeser panel _end call _pada layar ponselnya tanpa ada rasa yang berarti dengan kilat.

Mengakhiri perdebatan yang tak penting. Padahal bukan berita itu yang ia tunggu dari orang menyebalkan seperti Hanji.

"Tch, menyerah sajalah, bocah. Cepat kesini sebelum aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan dan mengikatmu," Rivaille melipat kulit dahinya dengan kesal, membanting ponsel mahalnya kembali ke sofa dan menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

—sial, rasanya hambar.

"Tch," ia kembali mendecih—kehilangan _mood _bersantainya dan memilih untuk bersedekap dengan air dingin pada _shower_ kamar mandinya—berniat untuk membasuh diri setelah aktivitas melelahkannya seharian ini.

**TING. TONG.**

—ah, tamu yang kurang beruntung.

Siapa mahluk yang berani mendatanginya tengah malam begini serta dengan _mood-_nya yang berantakan ini?

Pasti orang itu cari mati.

RIvaille bersumpah akan membunuh orang itu jika memang Hanji Zoe-lah yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

=================—Ө—=================

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Ayolah, Eren. Kau tak akan mati meskipun kau harus mengurus orang itu,"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Armin! Kau tahu kan apa alasanku membenci mereka?"

"Tapi itu adalah masalah lalu dan berbeda dengan yang sekarang, Eren. Berhentilah untuk berpikir kekanak-kanakan. Kau juga butuh uang untuk mewujudkan cita-citamu kan,"

Eren dan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah selesai berkutat pada makan malam penuh perdebatan dengan Jean Kirstein berjalan di tengah kota bersama—berniat untuk berpulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Aku punya dendam kesumat yang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. POKOKNYA, AKU TAK AKAN KESANA KECUALI APARTEMENKU HANGUS TERBAKAR API!"

Ya, jika Eren berani bertaruh begitu, maka ia akan selalu benar.

—selalu.

=================—Ө—=================

Alis sang maha Rivaille berkedut, menatap sosok di balik pintu apartemennya dengan heran,"Lalu, kenapa kau di sini?"

"J—Jangan salah paham! Aku di sini bukan berarti aku setuju untuk menjadi asistenmu! Kalau saja apartemenku tak kebakaran, aku tak akan sudi berada di sini tahu!" Eren Jaeger, yang termakan sumpahnya sendiri beberapa jam yang lalu datang dengan baju seadanya—menenteng 2 tas koper pakaian pada kedua tangannya.

"Masuklah," Rivaille tak terlalu menanggapi ocehan sang bocah dan membalikkan badannya seraya berjalan ke sofa di ruang TV.

—ah, entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit membaik.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini, Eren Jaeger?"

Si surai coklat gelap memalingkan wajahnya dengan gugup,"Ha—Hanji-san menghubungiku,"

Oh—**Great job**, Hanji

Baru kali ini Rivaille harus merasa sedikit berterimakasih pada mahluk maniak aneh itu.

"Kupikir tadinya kau cukup bodoh untuk menolak keinginanku yang menjadikanmu sebagai seorang asisten,"

Kedua bola _emerald _melotot kepada sang silver.

"Aku memang berniat untuk menolaknya tahu! Mana sudi aku jadi pembantumu!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau di sini?"

Merasa dongkol, Eren mengalihkan pandangannya lagi,"A—Aku tak punya tempat tinggal lagi sampai asuransi apartemenku dapat dicairkan—La, Lagipula…kelihatannya kau sangat membutuhkanku yang hebat ini, A-Aku hanya kebetulan saja sedang baik hati kok—Hahahaha!" Eren tertawa garing.

—**dasar bocah.**

"Aku bisa merekrut siapapun yang kumau hanya dengan menyuruh orang-orangku,"

Eren tambah dongkol.

"Y-Ya sudah! Kalau kau memang tak mau menerimaku! Aku pergi saja!" ia menyahut seraya kembali menenteng tasnya.

"Tunggu, bocah. Tak ada yang bilang kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa seijinku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah mengotori sofaku dengan kaus yang belepotan asap hitam begitu,"

—RIvaille sukanya nggodain anak orang deh.

"Huh, Bilang saja kau memang membutuhkanku!"

"Terserahlah, aku mau mandi dulu. Kau tunggu saja di situ," dan Rivaille pun berlalu ke kamar mandinya dengan santai.

—lagi-lagi Eren ditinggal. Kasian kan.

.

.

..

.

Eh, tapi ternyata Eren baik-baik saja tuh. Malah ia sibuk mengagumi segala macam barang perabotan yang **so wow** mahal milik Rivaille—dasar orang desa..

"Astaga—kenapa kasur ini nyaman sekali? Kasurku yang dulu selalu membuat punggungku sakit punggung karena terlalu keras!"

—Oi, Eren. Sadar. Kau telah menginjak ranjau paling berbahaya dalam hidupmu.

.

.

Itu kasur keramat milik yang mulia Rivaille, tahu.  
Kalau kau kepergok bermain-main dengan benda itu maka kau—

"Kurasa mencobanya sedikit tak akan ada masalah. Sedikit saja, kok!"

Ah—sudahlah. Percuma.

=================—Ө—=================

"…"

"…"

"Bocah keparat ini—" Rivaille yang baru saja keluar dari ruang _shower-_nya kini kembali dihadapkan pembuat onar yang seenak jidat memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemennya.

—**dasar anak kurang ajar.**

"Beraninya tidur di kasurku—mana dia belum mandi—" ia bergumam pelan seraya memijit keningnya yang mulai panas.

"Kalau saja ini bukan kau, aku pasti sudah mencincangmu, Eren." Ia mendesah pelan—merasa lelah.

Rivaille yang hanya bermodalkan selembar handuk putih yang disampirkan pada pinggang rampingnya duduk di pinggir kasur _single bed_ miliknya pula—memandangi sang pemuda bermargakan atas nama Jaeger.

**.**

**The green light – I have gone crazy, **

**Should I rush to you?**

**My heart sounds like it'll burst,**

**It races only for you**

**.**

Maka tangan lembut sang bintang itu mengusap surai coklat yang terlelap di bawahnya, merasakan sentuhan lembut pada ujung jarinya yang menekan kulit kecoklatan pada pemuda yang berwajah tampan itu.

—**Ah, ya. Kaulah orang itu.**

Lalu ia menyadari kedua belah tangannya yang sudah menangkap wajah sang _brunette, _dengan perlahan menempelkan bibir pucatnya pada bibir ranum pemuda yang sedang bermimpi dengan indah di bawahnya.

—ciuman ringan yang teramat lembut, namun memiliki arti yang sangat mendalam.

**.**

**The firelight –**

**the moment I'm trapped in your burning eyes**

**One kiss from you will wake me up, **

**I feel like I can have the whole world**

—

**We live for this love**

**.**

—**Kaulah orang yang selama ini kucari.**

=================—Ө—=================

**~TBC~**

**A/N::**

**FFFFFFUUUU— pada akhirnya aku juga yang kegatelan buat nulis fic ini. asdsfsfagasafsafh.**

**Gila, ini panjang banget. ;;;;;;;w;;;;;;; semoga kalian tak bosan.**

**Dan rencana fic ini akan kupersingkat, jadi mentoknya hanya 5-6 chapter saja~**

**Yang kufokuskan hanya fic-ku yang Endless Love Story dan satu di fandom lain~ wwwww /  
Seperti biasa, Alur plot ceritaku gaje dan terlalu cepattttt~~**

**DAN YANG PALING PENTING. ;;;;;;;;w;;;;;;; aku minta maaf kalau ada yang gak terima kalau Armin kubuat menjadi crossdresser disini~ ;;;;;;;;; sebenarnya dia berbuat begitu karena suatu alasan~ entah akan kubuat cerita tentang masa lalu Armin di fic ini atau di fic lainnya namun masih berhubungan dengan fic ini~ atau tidak usah saja? Ahh~ tapi aku memang jatuh cinta dengan Armin~~ kalau jadi cewek aku malah membayangkan sosoknya seperti Christa~~ MEREKA MIRIP KAN? IYA KAAAN? #plak**

**Ah—aku juga masih bingung akan membuat Fic ini tetap rate T atau ke M saja? Kalian pilih yang mana? Hahahahah! X"D**


	2. Love 2 :: Since You're Mine

**Disclaimer :: Shingeki No Kyojin ©****Hajime Isayama****. This Love © Shinhwa. This Love English Lyrics © PopGasa. Story based on Fan Video created by Naver ( 523_4) watch?v=BTscV6yGr0Q&feature=youtube_gdata_player (Unofficial Video site) I do not own the characters nor copyright of the disclaimers, except for this story.**

**Genre::** **Shonen-ai/Yaoi****, Romance, Humor,** **AU, "POSITIVE OOC".**

**Rate::M! (No Lemon, Light Lime in the future)**

**Pairing:: RiRen (Rivaille x Eren), Slight Jean x Eren, Slight Bertholdt x Eren, Slight Armin x Eren, Harem!Eren.**

**Warning:: OOC! Typoo bertebaran! But Enjoy~ Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**Like satellites and shooting stars,**

**Like a star that has seen the sun**

**I revolve around you,**

**Though you're hot, I approach you**

**Finally, I hold you**

**(holding your heart)**

**and dazzle as I burn up**

**—**

**We live for this love! (nanana nana nanana)**

** We live for this love! (nanana nana nanana)**

** We live for this love!**

* * *

"Mmh—" sepasang permata hijau perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya—mencoba bertemu sinar sang surya yang mulai memedihkan mata.

Jaeger muda yang sudah mengisi tenaga seusai peperangan menyelamatkan barang-barang berharganya dengan si jago api menguap dengan santai sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sudah berpetualang ke dunia mimpi.

—Eren sudah bahagia dengan tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak.

Ditambah dengan kasurnya yang lebih empuk dari biasanya—

.

.

—kenapa, ya?

Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah makanya ia merasa tidurnya sangat nyaman hari ini.

Eren mengusap matanya yang sayu akibat rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, tapi hari ini dia harus masuk kuliah—mau tak mau Eren harus bangkit dan bersiap untuk mandi pagi.

Dan mandi pagi di hari yang cerah itu—

.

..

.

—Sungguh mengasyikan.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—tapi tidak dengan saat Eren menemukan seseorang yang sedang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun di kamar mandinya.

* * *

**.**

**Earl Yumi **

**mempersembahkan**

**cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu**

**.**

**.**

**~This Love~**

**Chapter 2**

**_"_****_Since You're Mine"_**

**.**

* * *

"S-Sedang apa kau di kamar mandiku!?" Eren Jaeger, mahasiswa muda yang berkicau sembarangan setelah membiarkan kedua maniknya menonton tubuh atletis yang mulia Rivaille, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan seraya bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Terdengar suara decitan dari putaran gagang _shower_ kamar mandi mewah itu, lalu tampaklah manusia lain yang bertanggalkan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya—mendelik pada pemuda bersurai batang kayu tua.

"Jangan sembarangan, bocah. Ini apartemenku," Rivaille mendengus pelan, menyisir rambut arangnya yang basah ke belakang kepala yang—_well_, terlihat sangat _sexy_.

Mendengar pernyataan fakta dari mulut sang _raven_, Eren langsung membuka persembunyiannya dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang—menyadarkan diri.

_Yeah_, benar.

Kalau diingat-ingat, tadi malam ia sudah mengalami masa karma akibat sumpah serapahnya yang teramat sembarangan. Apartemen bobrok yang sudah ia tempati selama bertahun-tahun lenyap dilahap sang jago api tanpa ampun. Lalu, ia mendapat panggilan telepon dari manager _scream _yang menyuruhnya untuk ke apartemen Rivaille—yang bahkan Eren tak tahu darimana manager aneh itu mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Dan terakhir, sesuai dengan serpihan ingatannya, ia hanya ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya kasur mahal. Lalu—?

"Jaeger, kau sudah berani membuatku terpaksa tidur di atas sofa semalam. Dan kau tahu apa maksudnya itu?" suara itu semakin merendah, terlihat tangan kirinya bertengger di pinggang.

"H-Hah? Mana aku tahu! Salahmu sendiri. Uang sudah banyak begitu, cuma mampu beli kasur _single bed_! Dasar pelit!"

**_Twitch._**

—ah, tidak adakah orang yang lebih kurang ajar dari anak ini?

Rivaille bukanlah orang yang pelit. Ia membeli kasur itu karena ia tahu bahwa ia akan terus tinggal sendiri dan tidak suka merepotkan dirinya kalau membeli kasur yang luas hanya untuk dibersihkan. Itu saja. Tetapi, sosok pemuda yang tak tahu menahu ini melontarkan perkataan yang sangat menohok dan mampu membuat yang mulia Rivaille kesal—sangat kesal.

Sang rambut arang mencari _smartphone-_nya—mengabaikan sang rambut kayu.

"Hei—aku sedang berbicara padamu—buph!" Eren yang kesal merasa diberi kacang mentah, mengekor Rivaille dari belakang dan seketika menabrak tangan sang _raven_ yang menutup mulut Eren dengan sengaja.

"Diam. Aku sedang menghubungi toko _springbed _paling mahal di kota ini,"

Dan kalimat itu membuat Eren bungkam—cengo sejadi-jadinya.

=================—Ө—=================

"Yuhu! Selamat pagi, Levi!" sepasang tangan terkalung bebas pada pundak superstar Rivaille.

"Berisik. Lepaskan tanganmu, Hanji." surai hitam mendecakkan lidahnya—melotot tajam pada si surai kuncir kuda—meskipun gertakannya sama sekali tak bisa menembus pertahanan ceria Hanji.

"Oh—Jadi ini asisten barumu, Levi?" Erwin menengok ke belakang tubuh Rivaille, menatap sosok lain yang terlihat amburadul—baik dari penampilan dan wajahnya yang tak kalah kusut dengan kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"S-Salam kenal. Saya Eren Jaeger." Eren menaikkan sudut bibirnya dengan kaku—wajah tampannya terlihat sangat lelah akibat aktivitas pagi harinya yang sangat menguras tenaga.

Kalau ditanya pun, sudah pasti penyebabnya adalah Rivaille yang sudah menyuruhnya untuk mencuci sprei dan membersihkan sofa serta kegiatan bebersih lainnya dipagi buta (bagi Eren)—dikala kantuk terus menyerang.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, ya. Tolong jaga Rivaille," Erwin menyunggingkan senyum khasnya—yang teramat sangat menyejukkan hati sambil mengulurkan tangan lembutnya.

Tawa dari wanita satu-satunya di lorong _lobby _tiba-tiba menyeruak dengan lantang,"Pfft—Ayolah, Erwin! Kau terdengar seperti ayah yang menitipkan anaknya pada menantumu! Ahahaha!" kini lengannya beralih pada pundak tinggi sang pria berdarah Amerika tersebut.

"Hanji. Tutup mulutmu segera sebelum kurobek dengan kedua tanganku sendiri," Rivaille menengahi dengan sadis—membuat ketiga mahluk lainnya bergeming untuk sesaat.

"Huwa! _Dark_ Levi keluar lagi! Erwin—selamatkan aku!" Hanji memeluk leher pria itu dengan takut—_well_, lebih tepatnya pura-pura takut. Padahal tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan tawanya—dan Rivaille tahu itu.

"Rivaille—kau perlu mengurangi kebiasaan burukmu. Jangan mengancam perempuan begitu," _Yeah_, memang pada dasarnya Erwin adalah pria yang tergolong peringkat atas dalam kategori _gentleman, _senyuman mautnya mampu mencerahkan suasana sesuram apapun. Bahkan Eren yang tadinya cemberut kini ikut tertular aura sang pria gagah ini—menyambut tangan Erwin dengan sukacita.

"M-Mohon bantuannya juga, _sir_!" bahkan Eren sendiri benar-benar lupa tentang dendamnya akibat sinar _ultrabeam _seorang _gentleman _dihadapannya untuk sesaat.

"Tch. Terserahlah. Eren, Ikut aku," si rambut arang kembali mendecak kesal—menarik pergelangan tangan si pemuda _brunette _yang bertautan dengan tangan pria pirang dan menyeretnya pergi ke ruang ganti terdekat—yang tak lain adalah ruangan tujuannya dengan paksa.

"Eh? Ah? T-Tunggu, Aku belum selesai—"

**BLAM**.

—Dan tertutuplah pintu yang berlapiskan teralis baja itu.

"Ada apa dengan Rivaille? Kupikir ia tidak akan mau menyentuh orang lain selain orang terdekatnya seperti biasa," kedua manik _sapphire_ terang bertemu dengan pemilik manik kecoklatan yang menggelayuti lehernya.

Terkekeh jahil, Hanji hanya mengerling pada pria dipelukannya,"Kau pikir kenapa?"

=================—Ө—=================

"TUNGGU DULU—Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Eren!?" pria bersurai _monochrome_ tersedak minumannya saat melihat cermin di hadapannya yang memantulkan sosok pria _brunette_. Kehadiran Eren tentu saja membuat Jean bingung karena ia tahu bahwa ruang ganti ini tak bisa dimasuki siapapun selain orang penting yang bersangkutan dengan scream project.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada di sini—"

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rivaille memotong dengan tidak sabaran,"Dia asistenku."

Bukannya membaik, Jean malah semakin terbatuk-batuk—menyemburkan jus limunnya dengan sembarangan,"A-Asisten katamu!?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eren dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala secara berulang-ulang.

"Rivaille—sudahkah kau mengecek penglihatanmu ke dokter? Orang kucel macam begini mana pantas menjadi asistenmu—upph!" sebuah tas poket yang tadinya menggantung di pundak Eren kini mendarat di wajah Jean dengan selamat sentosa.

"Jangan mengatai orang sembarangan begitu! Punya wajah tampan sedikit saja sudah sok! Jangan berani dekati Armin lagi!"

"Oi—kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau wajahku sampai lecet, ha!?" Jean geram—membanting tas butut itu dan mendekati Eren dengan penuh amarah.

"Huh! Mana aku peduli! Kalau perlu kucakar saja wajahmu!"

"Oh—Kau berani, ya? " menarik kerah sang pemuda, Jean melotot padanya,"Silakan saja kalau kau bisa membayarnya dengan 4 milliar kontrakku!"

Eren pongah, melebarkan manik _emerald_-nya seluas mungkin,"E-Empat milliar!? Yang benar saja! Jangan menipuku!"

"Itu kontrak yang kuterima untuk _talk show _1 jam kedepan hari ini tahu!"

Gila. 1 jam _talk show_—4 milliar? Meskipun Eren menjual semua harta yang ia miliki sekarang, jumlahnya sama sekali tak mendekati sepertigapuluhdua dari itu.

Eren menelan ludah,"S-Salahmu sendiri mengejek orang seperti itu! Aku bisa menuntutmu tentang pelecehan Hak Asasi Manusia tahu!"

Selama kedua mahluk itu sibuk berdebat, Rivaille yang sedaritadi diam hanya melengos pergi dari kehidupan rumah tangga kucing yang sedang bergulat itu—berniat untuk mengganti pakaiannya untuk acara show mendatang di bilik bagian dalam ruangan.

"Hah? Mana ada orang yang percaya akan laporanmu? Tak ada bukti otentiknya!"

"A-Aku bisa membuktikannya kok!"

"Heh! Jangan membual! Kau tak punya hak untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, dasar orang miskin!"

"Ap—"

"Kau pasti menyimpan rahasia besar Rivaille, jadi kau mengancamnya untuk menjadikanmu asistennya, kan?" Jean menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas—menatap sang surai coklat dengan nada yang mengejek.

Di ruangan yang cukup luas itu kedua pemuda yang bersitegang satu sama lain bertatapan dengan penuh aura membunuh, Jean mengeratkan pegangannya pada kerah kemeja lusuh Eren,"Kuharap kau tak macam-macam dengan kami, Eren Jaeger. Aku tak perduli meskipun kau teman dekat Armin dan Mikasa. Ingatlah posisimu, kau adalah orang luar. Kau bukan siapa-siapa di wilayah kami. Sedikit saja kau mengambil langkah yang salah, kau akan tamat."

Eren yang merasa sangat tersinggung membalas tatapan tajam dari Jean,"Maaf saja. Meskipun aku orang miskin, aku tak akan sudi berbuat seperti itu dengan orang-orang sombong seperti kalian! Bahkan kalau aku disuruh untuk memilih, aku akan lebih senang menjadi pengemis di jalanan daripada harus berada di tempat menjijikan seperti ini!"

"Kau—Kurang ajar—" Jean yang tak kuasa menahan emosinya mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas dengan erat—bersiap untuk menumpukannya pada wajah sang surai coklat.

"Lepaskan aku, keparat!" memberontak karena merasa sesak akibat genggaman tangan sang pria bersurai coklat keabu-abuan pada kerah lehernya yang semakin menguat, Eren mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri. Namun Jean tak mungkin mau melepaskan Eren dengan mudah, ia semakin mendekati Eren sebelum ia mendaratkan tinju mentahnya.

Tak mau mengalah, Eren semakin memberontak dengan segala cara. Mendorong dada bidang sang surai _monochrome_ dengan sekuat tenaga—cukup kuat untuk menghilangkan keseimbangan pemuda itu.

—Dan itu justru adalah langkah yang paling salah mengingat hal itu membuat Jean terjorok ke belakang—membawa sang pemuda lain ke dalam dekapannya.

**BRUK!**

"…"

"…"

.

—_Yeah_,

Apa yang Jean khawatirkan bukanlah kepalanya yang membentur lantai.

.

Apa yang Eren khawatirkan bukanlah keberadaan lengan asing yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

.

Yang mereka khawatirkan bukanlah tubuh mereka yang saling berdempetan akibat gaya gravitasi bumi yang memaksa mereka untuk jatuh ke bawah.

.

Bukan juga dinginnya lantai yang tak mampu meredam kehangatan tubuh mereka yang mengalir dari darah mereka yang bergejolak.

.

Yang mereka khawatirkan hanyalah satu.

.

—yaitu kedua belahan bibir mereka yang bertautan satu sama lain.

Tak ada dari mereka yang berani berkutik, keduanya saling bertatapan—masih dengan sinar mata yang tak percaya. Sampai pada saat sang _brunette_ perlahan mengangkat kepalanya—melawan hukum gravitasi, tak ada dari mereka berdua yang berani membuka mulutnya ataupun mengeluarkan suara.

Hanya terpana tanpa kata.

.

.

Rivaille yang sudah selesai mengganti sweater lengan panjang hitamnya dengan sebuah _blazer _hitam dengan motif dibagian kedua bahunya, hanya selapis vest abu-abu yang melengkapi bagian dalam—yang tak lain berarti tereksposnya tulang belikat dan dada bidang sang _raven_ dengan gratisnya. Sebuah kalung bercetakkan _crown _seorang raja menggantung di lehernya yang jenjang. Saat ini ia hanya perlu menyuruh Eren untuk memasangkan aksesoris lainnya dan memanggilkan make-up artist—

—tapi kini ia juga perlu melebarkan kelopak matanya setelah melihat pemandangan yang tak diinginkannya.

"Jean. Katakan, kemana Eren?" ia mengernyit pada sosok kepala kelabu yang duduk terdiam—dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah dengan kepiting rebus.

"…" tak ada sahutan.

"JEAN! AKU BERTANYA, DIMANA EREN JAEGER!?"

"DIAM! AKU SEDANG BERPIKIR NIH!"—ah, Jean lupa diri. Kau pikir siapa yang sedang kau teriaki sekarang, anak manis?

"A—Ti-Tidak! Ma-Maksudku,aku tidak tahu kemana ia pergi," Jean langsung bangkit dari peradabannya dan berjalan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Oi—Apa yang sedang kau sembunyika—"

"Aku mencari angin segar dulu, maaf Rivaille," Jean menghindari tatapan maut dari sosok yang lebih pendek dan memilih untuk menutupi bibirnya yang ikut-ikutan memerah.

"JEAN KIRSTEIN!"

—Sungguh, Rivaille sama sekali tak pernah sampai berseru seperti itu kecuali ia benar-benar sedang kesal. Eren pergi tanpa kata, dan sekarang Jean mengabaikan perkataannya dengan sangat berani. Murka? Tentu saja.

=================—Ө—=================

"Apa!? Salah satu modelnya tidak bisa hadir!?" Keith Shardis, seorang sutradara tenar yang sering mengurusi acara-acara televisi ternama itu kini sedang disibukkan dengan aktivitas 'menggebu-gebu' terhadap bawahannya.

"M-Menurut info yang saya dapatkan memang begitu, _sir_."

"Tch! Acaranya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi! Carikan model pengganti secepatnya atau kau akan kupecat!" pria paruh baya berkulit coklat gelap itu menunjuk-nunjuk pegawainya dengan sadis—tanpa ampun.

Keberhasilan sebuah acara maupun film adalah prioritas utamanya. Tak perduli bagaimanapun keadaan yang ia hadapi, ia selalu mencari segala solusi yang tepat supaya projeknya benar-benar sempurna tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Jika ada kecacatan barang sejumput butiran debu saja mampu membuat Keith untuk membatalkan projeknya. Namun, dibalik kekerasannya tersebut, bakat Keith dan kedisipilinannya memang membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan mata penikmat dunia entertain. Maka tak salah jika ia memang terlahir sebagai seseorang yang teramat prefeksionis dalam melakukan segala hal.

Dan kini ia kembali dihadapkan dengan sebuah masalah kecil—bahkan sangat kecil. Pasalnya, acara talk show scream yang akan dilaksanakan setengah jam lagi terancam dibatalkan hanya karena kekurangan model yang akan digunakan sebagai 'penghias' show yang tak lain hanya dibutuhkan untuk mengantarkan kebutuhan pembawa acara maupun bintang tamu—baik dari hadiah, minuman dan lainnya. Hanya itu saja. Tapi ingatlah, Keith Shardis adalah orang yang prefeksionis kan?

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Keith-san sama sekali tak mau jika tak ada model penggantinya!" seseorang berperawakan gadis desa dengan kunciran dua mungil pada helaian surai arangnya meremas tangannya sendiri dengan cemas. Keith yang _notabene_ merupakan atasan gadis ini baru saja mengancam akan memecatnya jika ia tak bisa menemukan model pengganti.

"Tenanglah, Mina. Jangan dibawa panik dulu, bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Mana mungkin aku tak panik, Petra-san! Keith-san akan memecatku! Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjadi model asistennya?" Mina Carolina, seorang pegawai baru yang belum terbiasa berada dibawah bimbingan Keith sudah mulai kehilangan akalnya—meremas pundak Petra Ral dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hah!? Tidak mungkin! Kau tahu kan kalau aku kurang tinggi untuk itu—Ah! Bagaimana kalau Mikasa saja?" Petra mengedarkan pandangannnya ke seluruh sudut studio, mencari sosok yang berkilauan itu ditengah kerumunan staff.

"Hei! Mikasa! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" ia melambaikan tangan pada si surai hitam yang mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Petra-san?" Mikasa yang diikuti oleh seorang bidadari cantik yang berbalutkan kamisol merah muda di belakangnya berjalan mendekati kedua pemanggil.

"Ah! Mikasa! Tolong aku!" Mina sontak memeluk sosok semapai itu—sesenggukan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Mina?" Mikasa sedikit kikuk—memusut surai hitam legam Mina dengan canggung.

"Keith-san akan memecatku kalau aku tak bisa menemukan model pengganti di acara talk show ini! Kau kan tinggi dan cantik—pasti bisa menggantikannya! Kumohon, Mikasa! Tolong aku—hiks," Mina mempererat pelukannya—berharap akan keajaiban yang terucap dari belahan bibir sosok di hadapannya.

"Keith-san bilang begitu padamu?" Christa—gadis yang sedaritadi mengekor Mikasa melirik pada manik sosok yang dipeluk Mina dengan penuh arti. Mina hanya menggangguk seraya memendamkan kepalanya ketubuh Mikasa.

Mengubah sorotan matanya, Mikasa membuka mulutnya dengan hati-hati,"Maaf, Mina. Aku bisa membantumu apa saja selain harus muncul dalam acara televisi. Maaf,"

Mina melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mikasa dengan lesu,"Kau tega membiarkanku dipecat, Mikasa?"

Menggeleng perlahan, Mikasa menyahut,"Aku hanya bilang aku tidak bisa kalau harus menjadi modelnya. Tapi aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku tidak bisa membantumu,"

Kelopak matanya yang sembab kini melebar dengan rasa tak percaya,"Kau akan membantuku!?" serunya dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Kau hanya butuh orang yang cantik dan tinggi kan? Aku mengusulkan seseorang yang tepat untuk itu. Mari kita antarkan saja ia ke ruang make-up," Mikasa mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lembut—kali ini ia tulus karena ia memang suka menolong orang lain. Kebajikan adalah hal penting lainnya setelah orang yang paling dicintainya seumur hidup—Eren Jaeger.

=================—Ө—=================

"Begini saja sudah _perfect_, kan?"

"Ini—Luar biasa,"

"Benar-benar tak kusangka—entah kenapa aku jadi merasa berdebar-debar!"

"Tunggu—"

"Cantik sekali, aku sama sekali tak menduga kalau ucapan Mikasa ada benarnya!" si gadis berkuncir dua memekik dengan bahagia.

"Hei—"

"Aku sendiripun tidak tahu kalau ia akan bisa jadi seperti ini—"

"**Tunggu dulu!**" objek tersangka yang sedang diperdebatkan berdiri dari kursi _make-up_ menunjukkan wujudnya yang terbalut gaun terusan _simple _berwarna _cream_ terang tanpa lengan diatas kulit kecoklatannya.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Christa berhenti berceloteh dan memaku pandangannya pada sosok yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa kalian yakin aku tidak akan ketahuan!? Apalagi dengan baju begini—bukankah ini menjijikan?" Eren merengut sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jadi kau bilang, aku itu menjijikan, Eren?" Christa—yang tak lain adalah Armin menimpali dengan wajah serius—sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau sih beda! Aku sama sekali tak dianugerahi kulit dan tubuh mungil nan wajah cantikmu itu, Armin!" Eren menggerutu.

"Kau cocok sekali memakai itu, Eren," celetuk Petra tanpa basa-basi. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membedakan apakah Eren benar-benar lelaki atau bukan—dia terlalu cantik, uh.

"Eren, supaya tak ketahuan, pakailah wig ini—" Mikasa yang sempat hilang karena mengobrak-abrik lemari _property_ menyodorkan sebuah wig yang berwarna senada dengan rambut asli Eren—namun dengan volume yang lebih tebal, sepanjang bahu dan sehalus sutra—sangat cantik.

"Mikasa—Kau serius!?" Eren menatap si surai arang dengan horror. Sudah cukup ia dipermalukan di depan para perempuan dengan dandanan dan garmen _girly, _kin ia juga harus menyiksa diri dengan wig itu? Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa? Ini demi penyempurnaan penyamaranmu juga, lho." Mikasa mendudukan tubuh Eren kembali kekursinya, sedangkan Petra sibuk menahan kepala Eren agar tidak memberontak—disisi lain, Christa dan Mina menahan kedua lengan Eren. Gila. Apa mereka semua benar-benar perempuan tulen? Tenaga mereka sangat—_well,_ minus Armin tentunya.

"Ha—Apa? Hei! Tunggu! Tunggu! Oi—''

—dan akhirnya sekumpulan helaian rambut palsu itu terpasang dengan sempurna di kepala Eren.

"Akhirnya—" Mina menangis dengan haru. Selain bahagia karena ia tak bakal jadi dipecat, ia juga tak bisa mengindahkan keanggunan sosok Cinderella yang menghadap kaca besar di ruangan itu,"Eren, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu!" ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan pemuda itu dengan bahagia—meskipun ia tak menyadari tatapan mematikan Mikasa yang mengarah pada dua pasang tangan yang bertautan di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Haah—ya sudahlah. Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar, tak apa-apa, kan?" Eren akhirnya berhenti mengeluh dan kembali bangkit dari kursinya dengan pasrah.

"Pastikan kau akan kembali ke studio dalam waktu 10 menit nanti, Eren."

"Iya, iya. Jangan cerewet begitu dong, Mikasa," ia melenggang keluar dengan lunglai—_yeah_, meskipun penampilannya sekarang mampu membuat wanita asli iri sekalipun dengan kecantikannya, Eren tetap saja seorang pria yang tak bisa bersikap lembut—apalagi berjalan anggun seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Maklumlah.

"Tch—sial, sejak tadi aku kecipratan hal yang tidak mengenakan sama sekali," Eren mengigiti ujung kuku jempolnya serambi mendecak berulang-ulang. Meskipun langkah kakinya tertuju pada kamar mandi yang tersedia di ujung lorong, pikirannya sama sekali tak berkompatibel dengan pergerakan tubuhnya. Bukankah itu suatu tindakan yang berbahaya? Bisa saja Eren tersandung sesuatu atau—

"Awas, Berth!"

"**_Ouch_****!**"

—_well,_ sudah terlambat ya?

Eren yang _notabene_ berpenampilan seratus delapan puluh derajat terbalik dari wujud aslinya memekik kesakitan saat wajahnya menabrak benda yang tak kalah keras dengan tembok.

"Ah—Maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu! Maaf, ya!" Bertholdt Fubar yang menjadi pelaku yang disangka tembok memegang lengan sang gadis jejadian yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang awas tadi," suara helaan napas terdengar dari seseorang lainnya.

"Kau terlambat mengatakannya, Reiner!"

Eren terkesiap.

—Berth? Reiner?

Masa iya dia—

Menengadahkan kepalanya seraya menutupi batang hidungnya yang sedikit memerah akibat insiden kecil barusan, Eren semakin melotot ria melihat kedua sosok yang tengah mengelilinginya,"Le-Lepaskan aku!"

"Oh—Ma—" kedua batu pualam Bertholdt membulat sesaat setelah Eren menampakkan wajahnya, kemudian mengerjap berulang-ulang.

"Cantiknya—"

"Hah?"

"Ah—Ma-Maksudku, Maaf! Kau orang baru?" Bertholdt buru-buru melepas cengkramannya dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Bukan urusanmu," Eren menjawab ketus.

**_Tch, kenapa daritadi aku bertemu orang-orang yang kubenci, sih?_**

"Kau mau kemana?" Bertholdt kembali bertanya,"Sedang tersesat? Aku bisa—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Sudah jangan mengurusiku!" Eren melotot dengan ganas—laiknya seekor singa betina mencari mangsanya. Lalu ia kembali berjalan melewati Bertholdt tanpa belas kasihan, namun dengan segera pergelangan tangannya kembali ditarik oleh tangan lainnya.

Gadis ini terlalu cantik. Surai kayunya yang berkilauan, mata zamrudnya yang tajam, kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan namun terlihat sangat bersih—sangat cantik. Apalagi ditambah dengan tingginya yang lumayan untuk seukuran perempuan.

"A-Anu—Maaf, Namamu siapa?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Lepaskan aku!"

Mengeratkan genggamannya, ia berkata,"Beritahu aku namamu! Kumohon!"

"O-Oi, Bertholdt—jangan kasar begitu—"

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pipi sang bintang superstar Bertholdt dengan manis. Masih dalam alam bawah sadarnya akibat sengatan singkat dari gadis itu, ia hanya terdiam takjub melihat gadis itu pergi dengan sadisnya.

"Auch—kau tidak apa-apa, Berth?" Reiner yang hanya melihat adegan barusan mengernyit tertahan—meskipun bukan dirinyalah yang menjadi korban tamparan gadis kasar tadi.

"…Gawat, Rein."

"A-Apa? Pipimu berdarah? Gawat dong!Talkshownya akan segera dimulai—"

"—Aku jatuh cinta."

Reiner menatap sosok pria 195 cm dengan nanar,"APA!?"

.

.

.

"Uh—" Eren Jaeger yang baru saja bertransformasi kini sedang diambang keambiguan diantara 2 buah ruangan. Pahanya saling bergesekan dengan tidak sabaran antara hasrat panggilan alam dan logikanya,"Aku harus masuk kamar mandi yang mana?"

Mata _emerald_-nya memendar keseluruh sudut lorong.

Tak ada orang.

Apa sebaiknya Eren masuk kedalam kamar mandi laki-laki saja? Tapi—kalau ternyata di dalam sana ada orang bagaimana?

Ah, masa bodoh. Daripada ia harus menahan malu untuk masuk kedalam toilet perempuan—lebih baik dia nekat masuk ke tempat seharusnya dengan penampilan begini. Tak apalah.

Setelah memutuskan, Eren berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu toilet yang bersimbolkan untuk laki-laki. Akan tetapi malang nasibnya, saat ia hendak meraih kenop pintu itu, penghalang telah muncul karena pintunya sudah terbuka terlebih dulu sebelum ia sempat memegangnya.

"JEAN!?"

"—Su, Suara ini—KAU ERE—" Jean melotot melihat penampilan bak putri semalam sang Eren yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sssst! Jangan sebut namaku, bodoh!" Eren terkejut dan langsung membungkam mulut Jean seraya mendorongnya masuk ke dalam toilet tadi.

Entah kenapa—

"Hmphh!?"

—Ini seperti _de javu_.

Tapi tidak segalanya terasa sepeti itu, karena kali ini suasana berbeda dan dengan perasaan yang berbeda pula.

"Jangan bilang siapapun kalau ini aku—"

Dua pasang mata bertemu dengan jarak sepersekian senti, telapak tangan Eren yang menjadi penghalang diantara mereka terasa rancu.

Kemudian, keheningan singkat menjadi suasana favorit pasangan pemuda ini, kedua wajah yang menimbulkan semburat kemerahan yang kuat, sepasang jantung yang sedang bersinggungan menderu keras di antara mereka.

Ah—perasaan ini sangat aneh.

Eren perlahan menurunkan tangannya, masih dengan kedua maniknya yang terpaku pada pasangan mata lainnya,"Eren—"

"UWAAAAAAAAA!" sontak teriakan Eren terdengar memekik—mencoba menyadarkan diri dari alam tak jelas macam barusan.

Terkejut, Jean buru-buru menarik kedua lengannya yang tadinya hendak merengkuh pinggang ramping sang _brunette—_mengurungkan niat bejad sesaatnya.

"Oi—kau kenapa sih?"

"Pokoknya jangan bilang siapapun tentang ini, mengerti?"

Seraya melangkah jauh dari Jean, Eren menunjuknya dengan kasar, menjulurkan lidahnya dengan nada mengejek—meskipun wajahnya sama sekali tak meredup dari tingkatan semburat merah apel.

"Awas saja kalau kau mengatakannya pada orang lain!"

Sorot mata Jean tak lepas dari sosok yang menghilang di balik pintu, perlahan ia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya yang daritadi mangap.

"….Cantik sekali—"

**DEG. **

**DEG.**

**DEG.**

"Pinggangnya ramping, bibirnya—" Jean memusut permukaan bibirnya sendiri yang sedikit lembab.

* * *

**I can't get enough, **

**I can't get off of your love,**

**I can't live without your love, I am addicted**

**In a blink of an eye,I'm by your side,**

**When we kiss, **

**I feel so high—**

* * *

"—sangat lembut." Ia bergumam serambi meremat garmen putihnya di bagian dada kanan.

**DEG.**

**DEG.**

**DEG.**

**_'Ah—Siapa saja tolong. Buat jantungku berhenti berdetak sekeras ini. Berisik sekali.'_**

=================—Ө—=================

"Eren? Kau gugup?" Christa yang agak bingung setelah melihat wajah sahabatnya yang semakin kusut setelah dari toilet tadi memeluk lengan gadis 'baru' itu.

"Ah? Um—I, Iya….mungkin?" Panik, Eren mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain—menemukan sosok Jean yang sedang bersiap untuk tampil beberapa saat lagi. Bukannya membaik, Eren dapat merasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

"Eren—Tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Mereka tak menyuruhmu untuk berbicara kan nanti? Pasti tak akan ketahuan, kok." senyum simpul terpampang di wajah sang bidadari—meremas kedua tangan Eren untuk meyakinkannya.

"Uh—Kau memang benar, tapi tetap saja aku—"

"Hei, Eren. Kau ingin jimat yang ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupmu?"

"Ya?" Eren mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Bingung.

"Kau ingin tidak?"

'Memangnya ada? Beritahu aku—" lengan kanan sang surai coklat tertarik ke bawah dengan cepat, selanjutnya yang dapat ia rasakan hanya sesuatu yang menempel pada gumpalan daging pipinya.

**CUP.**

Kedua mata Eren hanya dapat membola dengan sempurna,"A-A-Kau—"

"Orang-orang bilang, aku bisa membuat orang yang disayanginya menjadi kuat kalau aku mencium pipinya," Christa memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, jari telunjuknya menempel pada ujung bibirnya—ikut-ikutan bingung.

"—Salah ya?"

**PESH.**

Astaga. Kenapa orang semanis ini sangat polos? Siapa yang mengajarinya hal seperti itu? Ingin rasanya Eren menerjang sosok mungil nan menggemaskan itu.

"T-Terima kasih, Armin." Eren tersenyum canggung. Memang benar bebannya terasa sedikit lebih ringan—tapi tetap saja cara tadi terasa sangat berani untuk seorang Armin.

Yah, Kali ini ia hanya perlu menyiapkan dirinya untuk menyukseskan _talkshow_ ini.

Meskipun ia harus berada satu panggung dengan orang-orang yang sangat dibencinya.

Meskipun ia harus berusaha untuk bersikap pro sebagai seorang pekerja—mengesampingkan rasa dendam dan kebencian mendalamnya.

Kalau ditanya berulang kalipun, jawabannya sudah jelas. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia sangat membenci sekumpulan penyanyi lelaki itu.

—harusnya sih begitu.

_._

_._

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini!" ucapan umum yang terdengar dari mulut setiap rekan kerja yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya terdengar sana-sini dengan acak. Syuting _talkshow _edisi khusus scream telah berlangsung dengan lancar—tentu saja, itu semua karena bimbingan dari sang maha prefeksionis, Keith Shardis.

Baik para staff dan pemain yang berperan ikut andil dalam projek singkat ini melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna—namun, itu hanya terlihat dari luarnya saja.

Separuh jumlah manusia dari kelima anggota scream yang tersohor itu kini sedang dilanda kegalauan yang sangat mendalam.

_Yeah_, mereka tetap melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan _professional_, namun tidak dengan pikiran yang mengganggu mereka hanya karena seorang 'pemeran' pengganti yang bahkan tak mereka kenal dengan baik.

Pertama, Bertholdt—member scream yang terkenal dengan keramahannya yang tiada tara bagi semua fansnya. Bertholdt dikenal sebagai orang yang supel dan selalu melayani fans fanatiknya dengan sifatnya yang memang polos dan baik hati. Namun, hari ini bahkan ia sama sekali tak berhenti meringis dengan wajah yang merona hanya karena sosok—yang padahal adalah seorang lelaki yang ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan ia semakin menjadi-jadi setelah menyadari bahwa sosok yang dipujanya itu menjadi model asisten dalam acara show ini. ia sama sekali tak henti-hentinya menatap gadis itu selama acara berlangsung.

Kedua, Jean—yang bahkan tak bisa bertatap muka dengan gadis bersurai coklat tanah itu karena jantungnya yang tak bisa berdetak normal. Bukan hanya penampilan konyolnya yang berbalut gaun selutut itu yang menjadi penyebabnya, tapi juga karena Jean tahu bahwa jika ia memang diharuskan untuk menatap Eren, maka yang menjadi titik fokusnya hanyalah satu—bibir ranum sang gadis itu. Itu adalah masalah yang besar.

Dan Ketiga, yang mulia Rivaille—yang tak perlu disebutkan lagi tentang kemurkaannya. Rivaille tahu siapa orang dibalik dandanan tipuan itu dengan sekali lihat. Orang itu asisten yang ia pilih sendiri—ralat, orang itu adalah asisten yang paling kurang ajar yang menjadi orang pertama yang Rivaille pilih dari keputusannya sendiri. Haruskah Rivaille menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang itu? Tentu tidak. Anak yang tak tahu diri itu sudah seenaknya memutuskan untuk memakai apartemen Rivaille sebagai tempat tinggalnya, sudah membuatnya _bad mood_ di pagi hari karena ucapannya, dan kini ia sama sekali tak melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang asisten dengan selayaknya. Seharusnya ia buat Eren menjadi perliharaan dirumah saja ketimbang ia harus membawanya kesini namun sama sekali tak ada guna yang berarti untuk dirinya sendiri. _Well_, perlu dipertimbangkan.

—akan tetapi, apakah itu yang membuat Rivaille semurka ini? Begitu murkanya ia bahkan ia sama sekali tak berhenti mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sering disebut Hanji sebagai _dark_ Levi sepanjang acara ini berlangsung. Tentu saja, semua orang bisa merasakan kemarahan mendalam Rivaille, tapi tak ada yang berani untuk menanyakannya. Hei, mereka masih ingin melihat matahari terbit esok paginya, kawan.

Rivaille sadar akan keganjalan yang terjadi diantara Jean dan Eren. Ya, tentu saja ia sadar akan hal itu karena ia tahu bahwa kedua wajah bodoh Eren dan Jean tak henti-hentinya bersemu merah jika mereka secara tak sengaja bertemu pandang. Dan yang lebih penting, Rivaille tahu bahwa Jean selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mencuri pandang pada sosok tinggi berkulit kecoklatan yang berdiri bersama model lainnya. Ada sesuatu. Tuan Rivaille mencium sesuatu yang sangat mencurigakan. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua saat Rivaille sibuk mengganti bajunya di bilik ruang ganti? Daripada dibilang penasaran, akan lebih tepat jika Rivaille dirasa telah cemburu buta.

=================—Ө—=================

Gaun cantik yang seharusnya dikenakan oleh model asli 'perempuan' kini telah tergantikan dengan kemeja butut yang Eren gunakan saat ia datang tadi pagi stasiun TV ini. Yang tadinya Eren harus merasakan beratnya di hari pertama ia bekerja—yah, yang sebenarnya bukan pekerjaannya, kini telah menapakkan kakinya di depan pintu apartemen sang penyanyi nomor satu dari semua anggota scream, Rivaille.

"Ada apa? Cepat buka pintunya, bocah."

Eren yang sadar bahwa suasana hati Rivaille sangat buruk hari ini—meskipun tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa penyebab semua itu adalah dirinya sendiri, menggesek kartu yang _notabene _adalah kunci apartemen pada ujung gagang pintu. Setelah menekan _password_ yang sesuai seperti Rivaille beritahukan padanya tadi pagi sebelum mereka berangkat bekerja, pintu berlapiskan baja anti maling itu terbuka dengan segera.

"Masuk. Cepat."

Perintah mutlak, dan terdengar sangat mencekam.

Eren bahkan tak kuasa untuk membalas maupun mengkonfirmasi perintah itu, yang ia lakukan hanyalah sesuatu yang menjadi objek dalam perintah Rivaille. Sang _brunette _memasuki pintu keramat itu dengan canggung —mendahului sosok bosnya dengan penuh keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari pelupuk dahinya.

Ia tak berani untuk membuka mulutnya.

Ia juga tak punya nyali untuk memalingkan kepalanya kebelakang hanya untuk mengecek keadaan wajah papan cucian itu.

Yang ia dengar hanya debaman pintu yang menutup dengan rapat—sangat rapat.

Yang ia rasakan kemudian hanyalah pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik dengan paksa menuju ruang tengah.

"A-Ada apa sih? Kau aneh! Aku kan hanya membolos dari pekerjaanmu sehari saja! Kau juga memaksaku untuk membolos kuliah hari ini kan? Masa begitu saja kau marah sampai begini? Dasar kekanak-kanakan! Aku hanya ingin membantu salah satu staff yang terancam dipecat oleh Keith tahu! Ada alasan yang kuat kenapa aku memilih untuk menjadi perempuan—"

"Bukan itu yang membuatku begini, keparat. Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Jean?"

Eren bungkam, melotot sejadi-jadinya pada kepala hitam yang menatapnya dengan amarah yang menggelora,"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu sekarang juga."

**GLEK.**

Orang ini serius?

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudmu! Lagipula apa pedulimu tentang itu?"

"KAU ASISTENKU, BOCAH BEDEBAH."

Ah—demi apapun juga. Eren merasa seperti akan ditelan bulat-bulat oleh sosok kerdil ini. Bulu romannya semakin berdiri tegak—ketakutan.

"Itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya! Kenapa kau harus tahu tentang privasiku?"

"Tch."

Yang terlihat dari balik kedua manik Eren hanya sesosok Rivaille yang mengacak rambut arangnya dengan sebelah tangan dengan frustasi.

"Kau benar-benar tak akan mengerti kalau kuucapkan dengan perkataan saja."

"Eh? H-HE-HEI!"

**BRUK!**

Lalu sepersekian detiknya setelah Eren mengerjapkan matanya sekali, ia sudah terbanting di atas kasur yang luas. _Yeah_—kasur baru seukuran _king size_—yang baru dipesan Rivaille hari ini itu kini sudah berdiri kokoh di sudut ruangan. Mudah saja melempar sosok itu ke atas kasur yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang tengah karena tak ada tembok maupun pintu yang menghalanginya (*).

"Rivaille! Apa-apaan kau ini—"

"Diam. Katakan apa yang telah terjadi padamu dan Jean, Eren."

Berdiri tegak tak jauh dari Eren berada, Rivaille melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada, memandang si pemuda lainnya dengan tatapan yang mampu membuat nyali siapapun menjadi ciut.

"Tapi—"

"Katakan. Atau kau bisa keluar dari apartemenku sekarang juga."

Guh—ancaman yang sungguh telak. Kalau ia diusir sekarang—dimana lagi ia akan tinggal? Armin bukanlah orang yang tepat jika ia tak ingin dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan fans Christa kalau ia tinggal dengannya. Mikasa adalah seorang perempuan—selain mereka berdua, tak ada lagi tempatnya untuk dapat tinggal sementara sampai uang apartemennya cair.

Akan tetapi, haruskah Eren menceritakan hal memalukan yang bahkan dimata umum itu adalah suatu kejadian yang menjijikan? Tak sengaja berciuman dengan seseorang yang bergender sama itu—sungguh menyedihkan. Dan kini, ia dipaksa untuk menceritakannya pada gender sesama lainnya? _Bullshit._

"Uh—" kulit pipi kecoklatan sang Eren mulai merona—sial, kenapa ia merasa sangat malu begini?

"Tadi pagi aku dan Jean—"

Tuhan, apapun itu. Tolong turunkan sebuah meteor raksasa dan timpalah sosok yang sedang mengancamnya ini.

"—tak sengaja—"

"Tak sengaja apa, huh?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Eren memelankan suaranya sekecil mungkin,"—b-be-ber-berciuman—"

Dan kini, giliran bola mata Rivaille lah yang membulat sejadinya,"Berciuman katamu?"

"I-Itu benar-benar tak disengaja kok! Aku—Oi! Tunggu dulu, kau kenapa!?" Eren kaget bukan kepalang saat ia melihat bayangan sosok lain yang mulai memanjat kasur dari sisi lain dan berakhir diatas perutnya.

"Hari ini. Siapa saja yang menyentuhmu?"

"Haa? Kau kenapa sih? Cepat turun! Kau berat tahu! Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh begini! Kau membuatku jijik—"

"Apakah Bertholdt menyentuhmu?"

**DEG.**

Gila. Orang ini _esper_ atau apa?

"D-Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidaklah bodoh, bocah. Aku tahu kalau Bertholdt tak henti-hentinya memandangmu dengan tatapan yang menjijikan."

Salah—mungkin saja Eren bisa beranggapan bahwa Rivaille adalah _stalker._

"Jadi, dimana Jean dan Bertholdt menyentuhmu? Sebutkan semua sampah yang telah menyentuhmu hari ini."

"Hah? Memangnya kau mau apa—" kedua manik zamrud membulat saat ia menangkap sosok _raven_ yang sedang menjilati telapak tangannya—meskipun tatapan tajamnya tak beralih dari mata Eren.

"Rivai—"

"Tadi pagi Erwin menyentuhmu di sini," lalu ia menggigit telapak tangan itu dengan kasar—Eren mengerang kesakitan dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Katakan semuanya, Eren. Kalau kau masih ingin tetap tinggal disini dan tak kupecat,"

—_shit,_ kalau saja Eren bisa mencongkel mata mendominasi sosok sang Rivaille. Ia sudah dapat kabur dari situasi konyol seperti ini. Kedua belahan bibirnya yang entah kenapa tak berhenti menyebutkan setiap jejeran nama yang baru ia kenal hari ini—

"P-Petra-san—"

"Dimana?"

"Kupingku—" dan sosok sang _Raven_ kini beralih pada telinga kiri Eren yang memerah karena udara dingin yang menusuk saat perjalan pulang tadi. Menjilati setiap lekukan rumit dari liang mungil itu—yang kemudian ia gigiti dengan gemas—cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan bekas yang tertinggal disana.

"Lalu?"

"Um—Mikasa membantuku memakaikan kalung—"

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah diinterupsi oleh desakan deretan gigi yang melesak di perpotongan leher yang menggoda itu.

"Aw! Sa-sakit! Rivaille— hentikan!" pria berkepala hitam legam tak memberikan respon yang berarti pada rintihan sang surai coklat tua—justru melanjutkan aktivitas barunya ke daerah sekitar tempat tadi. Kali ini Rivaille berbaik hati untuk memelankan gigitannya—sesekali memberikan sensasi yang berbeda dengan ciuman lembut yang bekerja di sana.

Gawat. Eren sudah tak kuasa untuk menahan perlakuan aneh dari tuan rumah barunya itu. Kepalanya terasa kosong—manik hijaunya bergerak-gerak tak teratur. Napasnya terasa berat—ia tak bisa mendengar suara lain selain suara berat sosok yang mendudukinya—berdengung tanpa henti.

Maka dengan segala sisa tenaga yang tersisa, Eren mendorong dada bidang sang _raven_ dengan lemah—kemudian menutupi bibir pucat Rivaille dengan kedua tangannya.

"Uh—Rivaille—aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu—tapi aku tak mau tertidur dikasurmu lagi dan harus mendengarkan ceramahmu di pagi hari hanya karena itu—" Eren menggeliat tak nyaman menggertakkan giginya seraya menatap nanar sang surai arang—menahan rasa sakit pada kuping dan telapak tangannya.

"Akulah yang tak mengerti apa maksudmu, Eren. Aku tak mungkin tidur sendiri di kasur seluas ini."

"Eh? Maksudmu—"

"Ini kasur kita berdua, keparat."

.

Eh?

EH?

EEEHHHH?

.

"Selanjutnya. Katakan siapa lagi yang menyentuhmu. Cepat!"

"Oi—tunggu! Aku—hhmmpfh!?"

"Cepat katakan. Aku tak mau mendengar protes lagi darimu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menyebutkan nama dan bagian tubuhmu yang disentuh nama itu." sebuah tangan kekar Rivaille menekan mulut Eren dengan kuat—membuatnya diam dengan paksa.

**Sial. Sial! Sial! **

Seraya merutuk didalam hati, Eren merasakan sesuatu yang berdentum keras dari relung dadanya.

Dan hal yang membuatnya paling risih adalah—

—kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat panas? Ini terlalu panas meskipun kedua tangan dan kakinya terasa sangat dingin! Eren sama sekali tak dapat mengerti apapun.

"Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaan yang kau lalaikan hari ini, Eren. Menyerahlah."

.

**DEG.**

.

"Dan kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku melakukan semua ini—" tangan lain Rivaille yang bebas kini mulai membelai kulit leher sosok dibawahnya.

.

**DEG.**

.

**DEG.**

.

"—**Karena kau adalah milikku**, Eren Jaeger."

Oh, tidak. Siapapun juga—

—tolonglah Eren.

* * *

**I'm a shooting star inside a solar system called you**

**I am pulled to you,**

**You're a black hole that I can't deny**

**—**

**Everytime I Count 1 2 3**

**The world around us stops**

**Follow the pounding beat**

**—**

**We live for this love**

* * *

**A/N::**

**DEKITAAAA! AAAAAAAAAA ;;;;;;;;; WTF-daku telat banget updatenya huhuhuhu, dari minggu kemaren aku sibuk pindahan ke kost sih hiks ;;;;; minggu ini juga sibuk gegara event cosplay. #menggelinding# rencana mau update sesuai jadwal itu sama sekali susah minta ampun ;;;;;A;;;; ini baru nyicil yang Endless Love Story Chapter 4 hshshshshhshs #frustasi# Maaf ya semuanya yang ngerasa jadi ku PHP-in ;;;;;;;;;A;;;;;;;; kenyataan itu pahit. #hiks# Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan menyelesaikan fic-ficku di fandom ini kok! Aku suka banget sama pair ini soalnya HSHSHSHSHSHHSSHHS. DANNN! Eng ing eeeng~ Mulai chapter ini, aku menaikkan ratenya menjadi rate M minna~~ tetapi jangan harap bakal ada lemon yang bertebaran disini karena aku gak pernah bikin Lemon #hiks**

**OYA! Aku bikin fanart sesuai fic ini loooh #gakadayangnanya  
Bagi yang mau liat, gabung yuk ke grup Shingeki No Kyojin Author Fandom Indonesia di Facebook!~ Atau bisa juga lihat di akun FBku (lihat di bio akun ini) rencananya sih aku ingin memakainya menjadi cover fic ini, tapi emang pada dasarnya aku gak bakat gambar- HSHSHSHSH #nangis# Ada yang mau gambarin? #plok**

** (*) soal bentuk apartemen Rivaille-aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Aku tak tahu apakah kalian pernah melihat apartemen dengan ruanganya yang sejenis ini. Menurutku, Rivaille adalah jenis orang yang suka kebebasan—bebas disini berarti adalah orang yang paling tak suka berada dalam sebuah kandang dengan ruang gerak yang terbatas. Jadi apartemen Rivaille hanya sebuah ruangan kosong yang sangat luas tanpa ada ruangan kamar— pembatas ruangan satu dengan ruangany yang lainnya hanyalah sekat transparan/semacam hiasan pintu yang dapat terlihat dari bagian mana saja yang dari sisi ruangan itu. Tentu saja kamar mandi ada ruangan sendiri. X"D tetapi ruang tengah, dapur, ruang makan dan kamar tidur dijadikan satu dan diatur sedemikian rupa~ semacam apartemen minimalis yang artistik~ susah menjelaskannya uhh ;;;;;;; kalau masih bingung, aku sudah mencari salah satu contihnya dari mbah google~ ini dia linknya**

**(( ****remodelshouse. **

**com/wp-content/uploads/**

** 2011/05/living-room-of-contemporary-**

**interior-apartment-design-by-robert-bailey**

**.jpg **

**)) Bagian yang dispasi bawah (enter) dihapus untuk mendapatkan linknya :3 **

**Jyaa neee! See ya next chapter!~ Terimakasih bagi semuanya yang mampir ke sini sekadar untuk mengitip, menengok maupun bertamu UvU~**

**========Pojok balasan review~~============**

****SedotanHijau :: **YANG MULIA RIVAILLEEEEE AAAAH X"DD btw aku jarang buka grup sekarang, tapi khusus untukmu, Happy Birthday sedotaaannnn / #telatbangetmaaf. Soal chapter, aku rada bingung soalnya aku gak bisa mengampu dua multichap yang sadis begini sendirian hiks. Makanya ini kurencanain dikit aja-tapi gak tau deh entar. ;;;;; Bener kaan mereka mirip HSHSHSHS. Sesama bidadari ;;;;; wwww/ reviewmu berharga sangat untukku~~ salam cintapadamujugaaaa *chu

****Kim Arlein::** XD hahahaha~ ini udah rate M tapi no lemon yaaa wkwkkwkk X"D aku berusaha secepat mungkin untuk soal update ;;;;; doakan yaa~ Sankyuuu /

****Rouvrir Fleur :: **wwww X"D ini fic niatnya gak ada humor lho yaa~ tapi malah nyerempet kesana. Hahaha. Tapi di chap ini gak ada sih~ wkwkwkwk.

Oya, soal alasan itu~ akan dijawab di chapter depan ;D alasan kenapa Eren sangat membenci yang namanya boyband. Hahahah~

Aku gak bakal bikin Lemon kok X"D gak bisa juga hahaha~ #sebenernyagelijuga. Yosh~ sankyuu reviewnya~

****Yami-chan Kagami:: **XD ada sesuatu anu anu tentang Rivaille ke Eren hahahah~ XD ah~ pertanyaan itu dijawab di chap depan yaa~ XD

****Keikoku Yuki:: **INI SUDAH RATE M HAHAHAHAHAH #digeplak# Beneran mirip kan ~ XD woakakakak mungkin karena rasnya sama ya~

****Sayaka Ayano::** Haroooo~ salam kenaal~ XD VIDEO ITU RACUN LOH. HAHAHAHAH. Nanti ada kejutan kok soal Armin ;D sankyuu neee~

****Fujoshi Ren:: **XDD janed woakakakak. Gak kok~ ini gak ada hubungannya soal reinkarnasi atau apapun XD ini murni AU~ hahahah~ ini sudah mantaps :p Makasih favenya~ XD

****Megami Hime:: **Itu seriusan kebakar X"DDD #authorjahat

****Rivaille Jaegar:: **TANDA TANGANKU AJA GIMANA. HAHAHAHAH #gak makasih yaaa~ XD

****Gekkouchou:: **AKU JUGA LHO MUTER TERUS HAHAHAHAH #rusakrusakdehhape# aaaa kenapa dirimu mengancamku teruss X"DD aku emang suka banget bikin kepo kok hahahah!  
..

EE BUSET X"DDD UHUK. UHUK. Darimana kamu mendapat info seperti ituuuu hahahah! #maloe  
ini udah Rate M! yay! #plok  
Makasih favenyaa~

_The remember thing, Earl (INI SENGAJA-KACRUT woakakakakka)

****Rose Brenzka:: **Woah! ;;;;;A;;;; aku menyerobot idemu dong hshshshshshs. #jedotinpala# makasih yaa sudah mau memfave;;;;;

****Kyo Kyoya:: ** XD EH, NANTI KAMU DI GAPLOK SANG MAHA RIVAILLE LOH HAHAHAH #sembunyi

XD hahah, toh aku juga gak bisa bikin lemon #sedih

****LonelyPetals:: **INI UDAH RATE EM NAK. #plok X"DD www sankyuuuu~

****Azure'czar:: **LAMA TAK JUMPA NAAAK #pelok

Waduhh ;;;;;;; aku terharu kamu bilang begitu~~ aku author nista nan bejad nak~ #pundung

Ini udah rate EM (U3U)~ tapi aku gak pernah buat lemon hahah~ jadi Lime aja yaa~

Sankyuuuu.

****Hasegawa Nanaho:: ** AKU BUKAN GAY PLIS #salahpendengaran woakakakak XDDD~ itu racuuun duniaa videonyaaa~ Ini chap panjang2 ;;;;; #nulisnyabikincapek  
wwww/ kamu lebih keren karena udah niat sepenuh hati mereview ini / makasih semangatnyaa~ dan makasih favenya jugaa

****widi orihara:: **INI E-EM EMMM DESU! XD XD #gagap

****Android5Family:: **Tenang saja~ UvU aku gak ada niatan bikin Lemon kok UvU #gakkuatnulispakebahasaindonesia

==========Thank You All! Love ya! ( **Regards, Earl Yumi** )===========


End file.
